The Passenger
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Star Fleet Command give Archer a mysterious passenger with an armed guard. While transporting this passenger to a neighboring world, the Enterprise comes under attack by an unknown ship. In order to save his ship, Archer will have to disobey a direct or


ENTERPRISE  
"THE PASSENGER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events  
are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those  
specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no  
infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
Star Fleet Command give Archer a mysterious passenger with an  
armed guard. While transporting this passenger to a neighboring world,  
the Enterprise comes under attack by an unknown ship. In order to save  
his ship, Archer will have to disobey a direct order from the head of Star  
Fleet Security.  
  
* * *  
  
Archer and Trip walked through the halls of Star Fleet Command.   
They were heading for the office of the head of Star Fleet Security,  
Admiral Walker O'Brien. After spending so many months in space, it felt  
good to get back to Earth again, although Archer still wished to get back  
to their missions.  
  
"It's good to be back on Earth," said Trip.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Archer. "I just wish I knew why we were here."  
  
"They didn't tell you anything, sir?" asked Trip.  
  
"Just what you already know," said Archer. "Only that the Enterprise  
was to return immediately to Earth and that I was supposed to report  
immediately to Admiral O'Brien. That's it."  
  
"That's pretty cloak and daggerish," said Trip. "I wonder what's up."  
  
"I guess we'll find out in a few minutes," said Archer.  
  
They found Admiral O'Briens' office and walked in. A female yeoman  
sat at a desk in the outer office. Archer walked up to the yeoman.  
  
"Captain Archer to see Admiral O'Brien," he said.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the yeoman, "he's expecting you, sir. If you'd care to  
have a seat, I'll let the admiral know you're here."  
  
"A hundred years of space travel," said Trip, as Archer sat down next  
to him, "and some things never change. Hurry up and wait."  
  
"Admirals' prerogative," said Archer.  
  
Suddenly the door to Admiral O'Briens' office opened and an officer  
came out. He walked over to Archer. Archer and Trip stood up.  
  
"Captain Archer," said the man, "I'm Lieutenant Simkin, the admirals'  
aide. He's ready to see you now, sir."  
  
Archer and Trip started to head to O'Briens' office.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Commander," said Lieutenant Simkin, "you'll  
have to wait here. Captain Archer should not be long, sir."  
  
Trip reseated himself while Archer went into the admirals' office.   
Simkin followed him in and closed the door behind them. O'Brien was  
sitting behind his desk and another man stood beside him. The man was  
wearing the uniform of a marine and bore the rank of major. O'Brien rose  
as Archer entered.  
  
"Captain Archer," said O'Brien, shaking Archers' hand, "a pleasure to  
see you again. Please, have a seat."  
  
"Likewise, Admiral," said Archer, sitting down. The marine major sat  
down next to Archer.  
  
"This," said O'Brien, indicating the major, "is Major Steven Parker.  
  
"Major," said Archer as he looked the man over.  
  
The uniform of the United Earth Forces Marines was very similar to the  
uniforms worn by the United States Marine Corps of the twentieth century.   
The UEFM were the ground troops for the Earth forces. Man for man,  
there had never been a better or more effective fighting force in Earths'  
history.  
  
The marines provided a very vital service, besides their considerable  
combat capabilities. They provided protection and bodyguard service for  
high ranking officials. The Earth Senate, visiting alien diplomats and  
ambassadors, diplomats and ambassadors from Earth on other planets,  
even the President of Earth had their own contingent of marines for  
protection.  
  
"John," said the admiral, "you're being given a very special  
assignment. In three days you will take a visitor on board the Enterprise.   
Major Parker and his marines will also go along as protection for this  
individual.  
  
"Once they're on board, you'll set course for the Crell home world. You  
will maintain strict radio silence during the entire trip, not responding even  
to Star Fleet Command itself. You will also avoid contact with all  
inhabited systems and ships you may encounter."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Archer perplexed. "May I who our guest will be?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain," said Major Parker, "but that's on a need to know  
basis. And, quite frankly, sir, you have no need to know at this time. You  
will instruct your people to avoid the quarters of your guest during the  
entire duration of this mission."  
  
"Excuse me, MAJOR," said Archer, "but I do not take orders from  
junior ranking officers. Especially on my own ship."  
  
"Captain," said the admiral forcefully, "when it comes to your visitor,  
Major Parker is the final authority. You will comply with all of his requests  
to the best of your ability. You will also, under no circumstances, bother  
the Major or your passenger, while they are aboard your ship. Is that  
clear?"  
  
"Admiral," Archer began to protest.  
  
"This order comes directly from the Star Fleet Commander himself,"  
said O'Brien. "If you don't feel you can handle this assignment under  
those circumstances, it will be necessary to temporarily reassign you to  
Earth. I need your decision right now."  
  
"Very well, sir," said Archer. "I'm the captain of the Enterprise. I will  
comply with the orders to the best of my ability."  
  
"Captain," said Parker, "I'm sorry for my abruptness. I'm used to being  
the one in charge. The one giving the orders. I would request that you  
set aside quarters for your guest and my men. And it will be necessary  
that all ships' personnel be restricted from that area of the ship for security  
reasons.  
  
"I can assure you, Captain, I have no intentions of interferring in your  
command of the ship. My only objective is the safety of your passenger. I  
take my job very seriously and I will protect him at all costs. But the ship  
is yours. I want to make that perfectly clear at the onset."  
  
"Thank you, Major," said Archer. "I appreciate the candor. I think we  
can comply with those requests. I'll have T'Pol make the arrangements."  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain," said O'Brien, "but the Sub-Commander will not be  
going with you on this mission. She's to be temporarily reassigned to the  
Vulcan embassy on Earth until you complete this assignment."  
  
"Admiral, this is very irregular," said Archer.  
  
"I understand that, John," said O'Brien, "but it's necessary, I assure  
you." He handed a PADD to Archer. "You will take this course to Crell.   
Do not deviate from it unless absolutely necessary."  
  
Archer took the PADD and looked at the projected course.  
  
"Sir," said Archer, "Crell is only three days away at warp five. This  
route will takes us eleven days, more than twice as long."  
  
"I know, John," said O'Brien. "Once you have delivered your  
passenger to Crell, your mission will be complete. I'm sure Star Fleet will  
return you to your normal mission once this one is complete. That's all,  
John."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Archer.  
  
He left the admirals' office and he and Trip walked out of Star Fleet  
Headquarters. Archer carried the PADD with the course on it. As they  
walked, Archer filled Trip in on what he had been told.  
  
"That's it?" asked Trip. "Nothing else?"  
  
"Nothing," said Archer. "I don't like this. It stinks. And this course is a  
joke. This whole thing is screwy."  
  
"Who do you think our passenger is?" asked Trip.  
  
"Probably some Crellan diplomat," said Archer. "That would explain all  
of this. Our course takes us around Terrilon space, the Crellans'  
hereditary enemy. Otherwise, we'd have to fly through their space to  
reach the Crell home world."  
  
"But none of their ships can catch us," said Trip. "The Terrilons  
maximum speed is warp two. We could be through their space before  
they even knew we were there."  
  
"Yes," said Archer, "and start an interstellar incident if they found out.   
This way, we get the Crellan diplomat home and we don't violate Terrilon  
space. Word has it that Earth and the Crellan government are going to  
sign a mutual protection pact soon. If that happens, the Terrilon will have  
to sue for peace. It should bring some stability to that region of space."  
  
"But why task us for this?" asked Trip. "Any ship can get the Crellan  
diplomat back to Crell. Why use the only warp five capable ship in Star  
Fleet?"  
  
"I don't know, Trip," said Archer. "But it looks like you'll be filling in for  
T'Pol in some areas. I need you to set up the quarters arrangements as  
Major Parker requested. Let's get this over with. The sooner we get this  
big shot home, the sooner we can get back to what we were designed to  
do. Explore unexplored space."  
  
They returned to the Enterprise and made arrangements to greet their  
passenger. Trip spent several hours rearranging the crews quarters so  
that their passenger and his guard would be unhindered by the ships'  
crew. When the passenger finally did arrive, he did so almost unnoticed.  
  
A shuttle arrived in the shuttle bay. As soon as the doors to the shuttle  
opened, six armed marines exited and took up defensive positions around  
the bay. Major Parker came out with a lieutenant behind him.  
  
"Captain Archer," said Parker, "this is Lieutenant Stivers, my second in  
command."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Tucker," introduced Archer. "My second in  
command and also chief engineer."  
  
"Call me Trip," said Trip, smiling.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander," said Parker, "I'm told you have made the  
arrangements for quarters for our guest."  
  
"Yes," said Trip. He handed a PADD to the major. "All the specifics  
are here, including how to get there."  
  
"Excellent," said Parker. "Captain, you will need to . . . ." He stopped  
briefly. "I mean, I would request that you clear the corridors between here  
and the quarters. I would like to get our guest to his quarters as quickly as  
possible."  
  
"Already done, Major," said Archer. "The route Trip has indicated will  
take you directly to those quarters without encountering any of the crew."  
  
"I was told you were efficient, Captain," said Parker. "I'm glad to see  
those reports a justified."  
  
"As I told the admiral," said Archer, "I'll comply to the best of my ability.   
I'm assuming you'll be wanting Trip and me to leave the shuttle bay before  
our guest disembarks."  
  
"If it's not too much trouble," said Parker. "I'll notify you when we've  
reached the quarters."  
  
"Very well," said Archer. "We'll be on the bridge."  
  
As he and Trip left the shuttle bay, Lieutenant Stivers and three armed  
marines began to trace the route to the quarters.  
  
"Cautious fella," said Trip.  
  
"Well," said Archer, "he does have the life of a diplomat in his charge.   
I imagine he's very serious about that. Kind of like you with the warp  
engines."  
  
"Now, that's a analogy I can understand," said Trip smiling. "Let's just  
hope the rest of this trip goes a smoothly."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," said Archer. "Exactly what I was  
thinking."  
  
Archer sat in his command chair waiting to hear from Major Parker. He  
had agreed to wait until their mysterious guest was settled in his quarters  
before leaving Earths' orbit. It seemed like an eternity to Archer before  
Parker contacted him.  
  
"Parker to Captain Archer," came Parkers' voice over the intercom.   
"We're all settled in here, Captain. You may leave orbit at any time."  
  
"Thank you, Major," said Archer. "Travis, leave orbit. Go to warp as  
soon as we've cleared the planet."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
There was no noticeable change in the ship other than what could be  
seen on the view screen. As the bridge crew watched, Earth seemed to  
veer off to the left. Several seconds later, the stars flashed and began to  
streak by. It was a scene which the crew had witnessed on countless  
occasions. They knew it meant they had gone to warp.  
  
The Enterprise followed the course laid out by Admiral O'Brien. Travis  
asked several times about altering course for a more direct course to the  
Crell home world. Archer carefully explained to Travis that their course  
was chosen by Star Fleet Command and they had to adhere to it.   
Reluctantly, Travis relented on his questioning. On the third day out,  
Ensign Matthews called Archer to her science station.  
  
"I've been monitoring what I thought was a sensor ghost," said  
Matthews.  
  
"Sensor ghost?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Matthews. "It's usually a reading that is not accurate.   
In this case it appears to be a possible reflection of the Enterprise."  
  
"What do you mean 'possible' reflection?" asked Archer.  
  
"Normally," said Matthews, "a sensor ghost does not last more than a  
few minutes or, in some cases, a few hours. I have been monitoring this  
one for more than seventeen hours; much longer than any other reported  
sensor ghost.  
  
"But, sir, the readings are not consistent with what should be a  
reflection of the Enterprise off of some spacial anomaly within sensor  
range. The aberration seems to making the same turns and traveling at  
the same speed as the Enterprise. It's following a parallel course as the  
Enterprise."  
  
"So it's a sensor ghost," said Archer. "What's the problem?"  
  
"The reflection appears to be of a different mass as the Enterprise,"  
said Matthews. "Considerably small, in fact. Something like a small scout  
ship. Also, the changes it makes in correlation to those made by the  
Enterprise are not time consistent. They should occur at the same time  
intervals each time. But they don't."  
  
"It sounds like you're describing a ship instead of a reflection," said  
Archer.  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Matthews. "I believe we are being shadowed by  
another ship. It's at the extreme range of our sensors so it's difficult to get  
an exact reading on the ship."  
  
"Thanks, Matthews," said Archer.  
  
He moved back to his command chair. First mysterious orders from  
Star Fleet Command. Then a mysterious passenger with his own  
contingent of armed marines. Now, they seemed to have a ship following  
them at extreme range. He didn't believe his guest and this mysterious  
ship were a coincidence.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather," said Archer. "Emergency stop now."  
  
"Sir?" questioned Travis.  
  
"You heard the order, Mr. Mayweather. "Emergency stop now."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
As Travis brought the Enterprise to emergency stop, everyone on the  
bridge lurched forward as the inertial dampeners compensated for the  
sudden stop. Almost immediately, the stars on the view screen stopped  
streaking by.  
  
"Parker to bridge," came the majors' voice over the intercom, "Captain,  
what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing to be concerned with, Major," said Archer. "I apologize for  
any inconvenience."  
  
"Captain," said Matthews, checking her panel, "that sensor ghost is no  
longer a ghost. Apparently, whomever it is does not have the capability of  
stopping as quickly as we do. They required two point three seconds  
longer to stop than did the Enterprise."  
  
"Confirmed, sir," said Malcolm. "There's a ship out there at extreme  
range. She's just sitting there motionless."  
  
"Polarize the hull plating," said Archer. "Activate all weapons systems.   
It's time we find out who our mysterious pursuers are. Travis, set an  
intercept course, warp five."  
  
The Enterprise turned around and began to move toward the  
mysterious vessel. As they did, the ship turned and moved off on a  
perpendicular course, no longer concerned, apparently, that they were  
being observed. Suddenly, the ship turned back on it's own course and  
headed directly for the Enterprise.  
  
"Red alert," said Archer.  
  
The ship moved toward the Enterprise at warp six. Matthews  
rechecked her readings twice to make sure they were accurate. They  
were accurate. The ship was traveling at warp six.  
  
As the ship passed by the Enterprise, twin beams of a directed energy  
weapon fired, raking the side of the ship. The polarized hull plating  
protected most of the ship, but relays all over the ship shorted out. Just  
as they passed the Enterprise, Archer ordered the torpedoes to fire.   
However, the ship was moving so fast the torpedoes could not reach it.  
  
Suddenly the ship turned back and once again raked the Enterprise  
with weapons fire. After the pass, the ship moved off out of range of the  
Enterprises' weapons.  
  
"Damage report," ordered Archer.  
  
"Most primary systems off line," reported Malcolm. "Secondary  
systems taking over. Hull polarization generation damaged. Estimate  
twelve minutes to repairs."  
  
"Travis," said Archer, "lay in a course. Heading one three three mark  
seven. Maximum warp. Push her for all she has, Ensign."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
The Enterprise turned and headed away from the ship. As it did, the  
ship again began to move toward the Enterprise. Just as it was about to  
reach the Enterprise, Archer ordered emergency stop. The ship passed  
by, completely missing the Enterprise with its' energy weapon.  
  
Again, Archer ordered a course change at maximum warp. Once  
again, the mysterious ship gave pursuit. As the ship reached the  
Enterprise, Archer ordered an abrupt course change. This time the ship  
was ready for it. It fired as it reached the Enterprise, raking the ship once  
more. The Enterprise began to slow substantially.  
  
"Warp drive off line, sir," reported Trip from the engine room. "Impulse  
drive still operational."  
  
"Travis," ordered Archer, "get us out of here. Best possible speed."  
  
"I'll try, sir," said Travis. "But our impulse drive is no match against  
their warp drive."  
  
"I know," said Archer. "Just do the best you can, Travis. Malcolm,  
ready on all weapons. Let's see if we can get a hit on that ship."  
  
"I'll try, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
The ship moved toward the Enterprise at warp six. Just as it reached  
the ship, it dropped from warp and engage its' impulse drive. It matched  
the Enterprises speed and movements.  
  
"Sir," said Hoshi, "we're being hailed, sir. It's coming from that ship.   
Audio only."  
  
"On speaker," said Archer.  
  
"Earth ship," came a voice over the radio. "We have no desire to  
destroy you. We wish only your passenger. Turn your passenger over to  
us and you may proceed on your way unhindered. You have sixty  
seconds to respond."  
  
"Sir," said Hoshi, "they're using a universal translator."  
  
"Malcolm, can we get a clean shot at them?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Malcolm. "At this range, we can't miss."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "Stand by on all torpedoes. Don't fire until I give  
the order."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "open a channel."  
  
"Open, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"Who am I speaking with?" asked Archer, trying to buy time.  
  
"That is of no consequence," said the voice. "Know only that if you do  
not turn over your passenger, we will destroy you. Be smart, Captain.   
Place your passenger in a shuttle and be on your way. If you do this, we  
will not bother you any longer."  
  
"It will take a couple of minutes to make the arrangements," said  
Archer. "We can't just launch a shuttle on a moments notice. We require  
thirty minutes to prep a shuttle for launch."  
  
"You have ten," said the voice. "Not one second longer."  
  
The radio went dead.  
  
"Trip," said Archer over the intercom, "how long before warp drive is on  
line?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes," said Trip, "maybe twenty."  
  
"We have ten, Mr. Tucker," said Archer.  
  
"Sorry, sir," said Trip. "Fifteen minimum."  
  
"Malcolm, you have the bridge," said Archer. "I'll be in sickbay, then in  
engineering."  
  
Archer took the turbolift to sickbay. He hurriedly spoke to Dr. Phlox  
who listened intently then told him he'd be ready with what Archer asked  
for. Next, Archer went to engineering and spoke to Trip. Trip said they'd  
be ready. When Archer returned to the bridge, they had only three  
minutes left of the ten minute time limit.  
  
"Hoshi, open a channel," said Archer.  
  
"Open, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"Alien ship," said Archer. "If we comply with your demands, do I have  
your word that you will let my ship leave unhindered?"  
  
"As we said," said the voice, "we have no interest in you. We wish only  
your passenger. You have three minutes left."  
  
"Stand by," said Archer. "The shuttle will be leaving our shuttle bay  
momentarily."  
  
He made a motion of pulling his thumb across his throat, indicating that  
Hoshi should close the channel. She complied, confused, as were the  
rest of the bridge crew, with what Archer had planned.  
  
"Malcolm," said Archer, "can you target their warp drive?"  
  
"I think so, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
"Good," said Archer. "On my order, fire a full volley of torpedoes.   
Travis, as soon as the torpedoes are fired, lay in a course away from that  
ship. I don't care what direction, just get us out of here as fast as you  
can."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
Two minutes later, Trip informed the captain that the shuttle was ready  
to depart. Archer ordered the shuttle launched, then waited. The shuttle  
left the bay and moved to a distance equally between the Enterprise and  
the alien ship. Almost as soon as it came to a stop, the alien ship opened  
fire, totally destroying the shuttle.  
  
"Now," said Archer.  
  
Malcolm fired the torpedoes as Travis engaged the impulse drive. As  
the Enterprise sped away at maximum impulse, the bridge crew watched  
as several explosions rocked the alien ship. It did not pursue  
immediately.  
  
"Got 'em, sir," said Malcolm. "Extensive damage to their warp drive.   
We also got part of their weapons array. But it shouldn't take long to have  
it repaired."  
  
"Understood, Mr. Reed," said Archer. "Travis, the second Trip has the  
warp drive back on line, engage at maximum warp. Take us as far away  
from that ship as possible."  
  
"Will do, Captain," said Travis.  
  
"Malcolm, the bridge is yours," said Archer.  
  
"Where will you be, sir?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"I'm going to find out why someone wants our guest dead," said  
Archer. "Whoever he is, I want to know why my crew is being put in  
danger."  
  
Archer left the bridge and headed for the quarters where the guest was  
staying. As he entered the corridor to those quarters, two armed marines  
stepped up and blocked his way.  
  
"Out of my way," ordered Archer.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," said one of the marines. "We have orders that no one  
is to pass. That includes you, sir."  
  
"Damn it," said Archer, "I'm captain of this ship. Neither you nor  
anyone else tells me where I can or can't go. Now, stand down. That's a  
direct order."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," said the other marine, "we can't do that."  
  
"What's going on out here?" demanded Major Parker, coming out of  
one of the quarters.  
  
"We were just nearly destroyed by an unidentified ship," said Archer  
angrily. "Luckily, I was able to have our doctor prepare a device that  
simulated human life signs and my chief engineer was able to install a  
close range sensor device in a shuttle that should give us some  
information on that ship. But I need to know why someone would want to  
kill our passenger. I need to speak with him immediately."  
  
"That's not possible, Captain," said Parker. "I'm sure you'll recall that  
Admiral O'Brien instructed you that I have the final say regarding you  
passenger. You'll just have to do the best you can."  
  
"The hell I will," said Archer. "You may be able to keep me from  
seeing him, but I still command this ship. If I don't speak with him right  
now, I'll turn this ship around and head back to Earth by the most direct  
course."  
  
"Captain, you can't do that," said Parker. "Your orders . . . ."  
  
"My orders be damned," said Archer. "I won't put this crew in danger  
without a very good reason. Now, do I speak with our passenger or do I  
order Mr. Mayweather to plot a course back to Earth?"  
  
Parker thought for a moment. It was clear he didn't like being given  
ultimatums. But he had no doubt that Archer would carry through on his  
threat to turn the ship around.  
  
"Come with me," said Parker.  
  
The two marines stepped aside and Archer followed Parker into the  
quarters. Sitting in a chair looking out the window was their mysterious  
guest. Two attendants stood by ready to assist the man in any way he  
needed.  
  
"Captain," said Parker, "what you see and hear in here is classified.   
"Not even your second in command is to know about this, is that  
understood?"  
  
"Orders, Major?" asked Archer.  
  
"That's the way it has to be," said Parker. "I'm sure you'll understand  
in a minute." Parker walked over to the man in the chair. "Sir, Captain  
Archer insists on speaking with you. I believe it is necessary."  
  
"Very well," said the man, standing up.  
  
He turned around and Archer nearly fell over. The man was slightly  
taller than he was, but was considerably older. He was human and Archer  
recognized him immediately. Captain Archer stood looking at the  
President of Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Crell home world and Earth are on the verge of signing a mutual  
protection pact," explained Parker, after Archer had been introduced to  
the President. "One of the requirements for that signing is that the  
President travel to Crell for the actual signing."  
  
"Why wasn't I told who he was?" asked Archer. "I could have provided  
additional security for you, sir."  
  
"It was felt," said the President, "that the fewer the people who knew,  
the better. Intelligence reports indicate that the Terrilon government  
would try to interfere with the signing. I'm sure you're aware that they  
don't want this pact signed."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Archer. "If Earth and Crell have a mutual protection  
pact, the Terrilon system would have to sue for peace. Attacking one  
would be tantamount to attacking both."  
  
"Precisely," said the President. "So, while my official ship, Star Fleet  
One, makes its' way to the Crell home world, it was felt that it would be  
more secure for me if the Enterprise took me there. Avoiding Terrilon  
territory, of course. That's the reason for your route to the Crell home  
world."  
  
"So that ship that attacked us," said Archer, "it must be a Terrilon ship."  
  
"Probably," said Parker. "Oh, nothing official, of course. The Terrilon  
government doesn't want to start anything with Earth. You see, Captain,  
the Crell have better weapons and defensive capabilities than the Terrilon.   
They can effectively protect their home world from any attack the Terrilon  
might launch.  
  
"But they have no warp capabilities. Their best armed ship would be  
next to useless against a few inferior Terrilon ships, which do have warp  
capabilities. But we never knew they had this type of warp technology.   
The best they've ever had was warp two. I've never heard of a Terrilon  
ship being able to travel at warp six."  
  
"Theoretically, it's possible," said Archer. "Part of our warp system is  
devoted to internal systems rather than propulsion. It's more efficient.   
But if a ship didn't rely on warp drive for those systems, most, if not all of  
it, could be devoted to propulsion."  
  
"Isn't there some constraints on the design of the ship itself?" asked  
the President. "If I understand warp technology correctly, most ships just  
are capable of handling that kind of speed. Excepting the Vulcans, of  
course."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Archer. "Traveling at that speed for very long could rip  
a ship apart. Especially a ship as small as the one that attacked us."  
  
"Captain, as far as anyone knows," said Parker, "the President is  
aboard Star Fleet One. Surrounded by half a dozen heavily armed ships  
for protection. They don't dare attack that ship. It's vital that no one, not  
even your own crew, knows the President is aboard this ship. There's no  
way to know if a Terrilon spy might be on board. If there is, it is  
conceivable they would destroy this ship to get at him."  
  
"And kill themselves in the process," said Archer.  
  
"That's a distinct possibility," said Parker. "Suicide assassins are not  
new to Earth. I'm sure you're aware of examples throughout Earths'  
history. That's why you weren't told the President was on board."  
  
"And why T'Pol was reassigned," said Archer.  
  
"Yes," said the President. "You, of all people, Captain, should  
understand the distrust that exists between Earth and Vulcan. That's  
slowly changing. But for security reasons, it was best felt if she was off  
the Enterprise for this mission."  
  
"Yes, sir, I do," said Archer.  
  
"Captain," said Parker, "you can't tell anyone the President is on board.   
It could put him at risk. I'm sure you understand that."  
  
"Yes, I understand," said Archer. "But now that we know who's  
attacking us, we might be able to devise a defense against them. All I'll  
tell my crew is that a Terrilon ship is attacking us. And then, only those  
who need to know that information. Don't worry, Mr. President. We'll get  
you to Crell one way or another."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said the President. "I have every confidence in  
you."  
  
Archer went immediately to engineering. On the way he contacted the  
bridge and found out that the Terrilon ship was moving toward them, but  
under impulse speed. So far, they were able to stay ahead of it. Once in  
engineering, he found Trip.  
  
"What do you know about Terrilon technology?" asked Archer.  
  
"Well," said Trip, "it's similar to ours. Not quite as advanced, though.   
They can do warp two, maybe a little better. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that ship attacking us is Terrilon," said  
Archer.  
  
"That's hard to believe," said Trip. "As far as I know, they don't have  
that kind of fire power. And I've never heard of a Terrilon ship being able  
to go that fast. How reliable is your information?"  
  
"Very," said Archer. "See if you can find some chink in their armor.   
Something that will give us an edge. How long before warp drive is back  
on line?"  
  
"About ten minutes," said Trip. "We'll have the ship up and running in  
no time."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Make it top priority."  
  
Archer returned to the bridge and went immediately to the science  
station.  
  
"Ensign," he said, "anything yet on the sensor scan of that ship?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Matthews. "Their power output is way too massive for a  
ship that size. We did pick up some more mundane power signatures.   
Like the internal systems of the ship were running off more conventional  
systems rather than the warp drive. But that's just crazy, sir."  
  
"Not as crazy as you might think," said Archer.  
  
He moved to his command chair and sat watching the screen. It was  
now a race against time. Whichever ship got their warp drive on line first  
would have a distinct advantage over the other one. He hoped that  
advantage would belong to the Enterprise. Suddenly, Malcolm notified  
the captain that the alien vessel had gone to warp and was heading  
directly for them.  
  
Seconds later Trip called the bridge. He told the captain that the warp  
drive was on line again. But it was a makeshift repair. It would require  
substantial time to make the proper repairs to the engines.  
  
"Warp speed, Mr. Mayweather," said Archer.  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis, smiling.  
  
The stars on the view screen suddenly jumped and became the  
streaks of light the crew was used to. They went immediately to warp five,  
but the Terrilon ship was steadily overtaking them. Still, they had put  
some distance between them. Travis told Archer that it would take at  
least forty seven minutes before the pursuing ship caught up with them.  
  
"Captain," said Matthews from the science station, "I think I have  
something, sir."  
  
"What is it, Ensign?" asked Archer, moving to her station.  
  
"The sensor scans of that ship," said Matthews. "It indicates a minute  
plasma leak along their starboard nacelle, sir."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" asked Archer.  
  
"Not in itself," said Matthews. "But from what I've been able to discern  
of the engine designs, it is a weakness. I think a massive  
electro-magnetic burst directed directly at the leak might just cause the  
plasma injectors to overload. They have to be under a strain as it is. The  
burst should provide enough of a push to overload them."  
  
"What would be the effect?" asked Archer.  
  
"Not sure, sir," said Matthews. "There are several variables that could  
cause any number of reactions."  
  
"Ensign, you're starting to sound like T'Pol," said Archer.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," said Matthews nervously. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Relax," said Archer. "It was just a joke. What's your best guess?"  
  
"Well," said Matthews, "a burst large enough might force the plasma to  
expand faster than their integrity field can compensate for. At the very  
least, it should split a hole in the side of the nacelle. That should reduce  
their power output by thirty to forty percent."  
  
"And slow them down," said Archer.  
  
"Exactly, sir," said Matthews. "And that type of damage can't be fixed  
in a couple of hours."  
  
"How big of a burst?" asked Archer.  
  
"It would have to be big, sir," said Matthews. "Only, I'm not sure how to  
generate such a burst."  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Tucker has an idea," said Archer.  
  
He quickly contacted engineering and relayed the information to Trip.  
  
"We could generate a large enough burst with the main deflector, sir,"  
said Trip. "But I'll have to reconfigure the array, then we'll have to charge  
it. That's going to take time."  
  
"How long?" asked Archer.  
  
"Twenty minutes to reconfigure," said Trip. "Then, maybe thirty or forty  
minutes to charge the array. That's my best estimate, sir."  
  
"Get on it," said Archer. "Travis, see if you can increase our speed.   
Give Trip every second possible to get everything ready."  
  
"I'll do my best, sir," said Travis.  
  
"I know you will, Mr. Mayweather," said Archer.  
  
The bridge crew waited impatiently as the minutes ticked by. Every  
minute brought the Terrilon ship closer. They knew as soon as it was  
within range, it would open fire on them. And none of them were sure the  
Enterprise could withstand another attack like the last one.  
  
"Sir," said Matthews finally, "the ship will be within weapons range in  
about one minute."  
  
"Trip," said Archer over the intercom, "how are those modifications  
coming along?"  
  
"Another couple of minutes," said Trip. "The generators are almost  
fully charged."  
  
"Thanks, Trip," said Archer. "Malcolm, what's the status of the  
torpedoes?"  
  
"Fully loaded and ready to go, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Keep an eye on that ship. Just before it reaches  
weapons range, fire three volleys. Two seconds apart. That should  
cause them to alter course to avoid the torpedoes. It might give us the  
time we need to get the generators charged."  
  
"Will do, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
They waited with bated breath as the ship closed in on the Enterprise.  
  
"Torpedoes away," said Malcolm suddenly.  
  
"Sir," said Matthews, "the ship has altered course to avoid the  
torpedoes. We've bought many two minutes, three at the most."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign," said Archer.  
  
"Trip to bridge," came Trips' voice over the intercom. "We're ready, sir.   
Whenever you want."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Tucker," said Trip. "Travis, bring us about. Set an  
intercept course for that ship. Ensign Matthews, as soon as we're in  
range, fire the deflector array."  
  
"Aye . . . aye, sir," said Matthews hesitantly.  
  
The Enterprise made a circular turn back toward the Terrilon vessel.   
The two ships converged on each other rapidly. Just as they came into  
weapons range of the Terrilon ship, Archer ordered emergency stop.  
  
Just as he suspected, the Terrilon opened fire the second they were  
within range. When the Enterprise suddenly came to a stop, the Terrilons'  
energy weapons missed the Enterprise completely. As soon as the  
Enterprise came to a stop, Ensign Matthews fired the main deflector dish.  
  
A beam of red light shot from the deflector array and struck the Terrilon  
ship in the starboard nacelle. For several seconds, nothing happened.   
Then the red beam stopped. The Terrilon began an emergency breaking,  
but shot past the Enterprise before it could stop. It began a wide turn  
which would bring it back to the Enterprise.  
  
"Sir," said Matthews, "the generators are depleted."  
  
"Take us about, Travis," said Archer. "Get us out of here."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
The Enterprise turned one hundred and eighty degrees and went to  
warp. It sped past the Terrilon ship as it was beginning to move to the  
Enterprises' previous position. As the Enterprise slew past it, the Terrilon  
ship again began a turn to give pursuit.  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the starboard nacelle of the Terrilon  
ship. As it turned and began to pursue the Enterprise, the starboard  
nacelle suddenly exploded. Within seconds, the entire ship exploded,  
sending the pieces into a hundred different directions.  
  
"Stand down red alert," said Archer. "Travis, return to our original  
course and speed. Ensign Matthews, congratulations. I can't explain right  
now, but I can tell you that you have done more than just save this ship  
and her crew. Good work, everyone."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Matthews. "That wasn't exactly the reaction I  
was expecting, sir."  
  
"Not a problem, Ensign," said Archer. "It got that ship off our tail."  
  
"And then some," said Malcolm. "Sir, do you want to search for  
survivors?"  
  
Archer looked at the screen where the ship had once been.  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Archer. "From the looks of that explosion,  
no one could have survived. Let's just get to Crell as quickly as possible."  
  
Archer left the bridge and went to the Presidents' quarters to explain  
what had happened to Major Parker and the President.  
  
* * *  
  
Archer and Trip stood next to Major Parker and the President of Earth.   
They had been at the Crell home world for nearly a week. After  
destroying the Terrilon ship that had attacked them, they had made the  
rest of the journey without incident.  
  
"Captain Archer," said the President, "I want to thank you again for all  
of your assistance in this matter. The treaty with the Crell has been  
signed and we can now be assured of a more stable area in this region of  
space. The Crell get warp technology and they, in turn, will help us to  
develop better weapons. And the Terrilon are already making overtures  
of peace to the Crell."  
  
"Our pleasure, Mr. President," said Archer. "I'd like to apologize for my  
conduct on the Enterprise. I should have trusted that Star Fleet  
Command knew what it was doing."  
  
"The President and I have talked about that," said Parker. "We've  
agreed that there will be no mention of it to Star Fleet Command. You  
were simply trying to protect your ship and the President. I guess we put  
you in a pretty awkward position."  
  
"I can't disagree with that, Major," said Archer.  
  
"I do hope you understand," said Parker. "We couldn't be sure that  
there weren't any Terrilon spies aboard your ship. There are certain Earth  
factions sympathetic to the Terrilons."  
  
'I understand completely," said Archer. "Mr. President, will you be  
needing the Enterprise to return you to Earth?"  
  
"No," said the President. "Star Fleet One went into orbit this morning.   
I'll return aboard that ship. And I understand they've brought your science  
officer with them. She should be back aboard the Enterprise by now, I'd  
imagine."  
  
"It sure will be good to have T'Pol back on the bridge," said Trip. "I  
never thought I'd say it, but I miss that Vulcan."  
  
"As I told Captain Archer," said the President, "the distrust between  
Earth and Vulcan are slowly changing. I wouldn't be surprised if, some  
time in the future, they became good friends."  
  
"I'm not sure I'd go that far, sir," said Trip. "Still, it was an honor to  
have you aboard the Enterprise, Mr. President."  
  
"Next time, Captain," said Parker, "I think we'll be able to take you into  
our confidence."  
  
"Next time," said Archer, "let's not make it a covert mission. At any  
rate, Mr. President, the Enterprise is available for your use at any time."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said the President. "But for now, there are  
some Crell dignitaries I have to go see. Have a safe journey, Captain,  
Commander."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Archer.  
  
Major Parker and the President turned and walked away from the two.  
  
"Well," said Trip, "this will be one we can tell the grandchildren."  
  
"Yes," said Archer. "How are the repairs to the Enterprise coming?"  
  
"All done," said Trip. "For a race without warp technology, these Crell  
sure seem to pick it up fast. The Enterprise is as good as new."  
  
Suddenly Archers' communicator beeped.  
  
"Archer here," he said, activating the communicator.  
  
"Reed here, sir. We've just received new orders from Star Fleet  
Command, sir. Shall I relay them to you."  
  
"No," said Archer. "Trip and I are returning to the Enterprise straight  
away. I'll look at the orders when I get back on board. Is  
Sub-Commander T'Pol on board yet?"  
  
"Yes, sir," responded Malcolm. "She's in her quarters putting her  
things away. Shall I have her come to the bridge?"  
  
"No," said Archer, "don't bother her. We'll see you in a bit, Malcolm.   
Archer out."  
  
"Come on, Commander," said Archer. "I think our job as shuttle pilots  
is over. Let's go see what Star Fleet Command has for us now."  
  
"Probably nursery duty, sir," said Trip, smiling.  
  
"I hope not," said Archer, smiling back. "I can't imagine children on  
board a star ship."  
  
Together the two old friends went to the landing pad where Travis  
waited for them with the shuttle.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of  
shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite.   
You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
